


Icarus

by doitforthecarstairs



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitforthecarstairs/pseuds/doitforthecarstairs
Summary: Alastair feels weirdly warm when he's with Ariadne. (no hetero tho)February 24: platonic pairing
Relationships: Ariadne Bridgestock & Alastair Carstairs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chain of Iron countdown, ariadne & alastair are the QPOC solidarity we deserve





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, it's unhealthy--

Alastair Carstairs had been everywhere in the world.

From Morocco to Italy to China, he and his family had traveled around all his life. Persia and France would always be his favorites, but there was a certain comfort in being in his room in London with Ariadne Bridgestock.

It was the kind of lazy afternoon he had missed from his early days. Risa was sitting on the couch, relaxing after a morning full of work. She was close enough to make sure he wasn’t compromising Ariadne, but faraway enough so they could have some privacy.

Sona insisted they should always have company; Alastair rolled his eyes so hard he was sure he looked inside his own brain. Ariadne had laughed nervously and later told him his mother was too late, and Risa had given them a knowing look as she offered to chaperone them. She kept glancing at them from time to time, but left them to their own company.

“What do you think rhymes with time?” Alastair asked.

“Hum, fly?” Ariadne turned to look at him from the piano. A few months ago, Alastair would’ve stabbed anyone who looked at this piano for too long, but many things had changed since then.

“Of course that’s what you’d go with,” but he wrote it down.

She came to sit next to him at his desk in front of the window’s edge. “If you’re going to be grumpy about it, then I’ll think with you.”

Alastair clutched the paper to his chest, cursing himself for possibly having stained his white shirt with the fresh black ink. Ariadne raised her eyebrows, but said nothing while she dragged a chair to sit next to him. “What is your song about?”

When Alastair didn’t answer, she shrugged and picked one of the many unfinished books he had on his desk. Alastair glanced at Risa, who had been looking at them. They stared at each other until she looked away with a snobby, knowing smile — the same one he had, Sona would half-heartedly complain — and he turned his attention back to Ariadne.

“Him.” Ariadne didn’t ask for clarification: she had a _her_ herself. It was a small understanding between them. Neither had to explain themselves, which saved him from lots of headaches.

There were moments like this, though, in which Alastair wanted to explain.

“Here. Read it.” He handed her the paper.

“ _All I wanted was to fly with you; I was willing to fall for you._ ” she sang along to an invisible orchestra.

He completed: “ _Didn’t know what the view would cost; I miss the sun and the wings I’ve lost._ ”

“Is that an Icarus reference?” Ariadne smiled. She didn’t ask him to clarify the lyrics, he thought, gratefully.

Alastair shrugged. “Could be.”

“And do you have a melody for it yet?” He nodded negatively, and she sat in front of the piano again. “Then come here. Remember, Alas, all your songs are our songs.” Ariadne patted the sit next to hers, grinning. He rolled his eyes at the nickname and fought a smile. There was nowhere in the world he’d rather be, he noticed half surprised.

Something about those moments was brighter than the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the same name!


End file.
